


In Which Bruce gets Reminded that Bisexuality Exists

by rach320



Category: DCEU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/F, and i don't think any man for her can live up to steve trevor, and i don't want diana to be seen as a reward for men, and i want bisexual diana confirmed in mass media, and so i made this, i just really want bisexual diana prince, it can be done naturally and not how whedon is forcing it, let diana date girls, no offense meant to people who ship this, whedon pissed me off SO LOOK WHAT I DID TO YOU ATTEMPT AT FORCING ROMANCE, you're all welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach320/pseuds/rach320
Summary: Bruce gets rejected by Diana and goes to apologize for being presumptuous.And somewhere along the line Lois poked fun at Bruce.





	In Which Bruce gets Reminded that Bisexuality Exists

Bruce wasn’t sure how he missed it.

 

Actually, he knew exactly how he had missed it. He had followed his dick and not applied logic for a few seconds.

 

He had always entertained the idea that maybe Diana was bisexual. He knew that she had been in love with Steve Trevor once upon a time, but had talked about how ‘men were necessary for reproduction, but not for pleasure’ more than once. It had been staring him right in the eyes.

 

He just never thought that she wouldn’t want him.

 

Okay, that’s a lie. He had thought about it and squished it down because yes, there was some initial resentment about how Bruce had treated Superman during that dark time in his life, but he had thought they had moved past that and that sending her the watch had helped. Plus, he was clearly trying to move on, be a better person again.

 

But when he had asked her out, nervous, very nervous, and only doing this because Alfred kept badgering him about grandchildren, and she had said no, Bruce was flabbergasted.

 

Because while Diana was far from a socialite, Bruce had never met a woman who had said no to a date with him before.

 

So yes, it had taken a bit of time to wrap his head around and when he had finally worked up the nerve to apologize for being presumptuous of her kind behavior towards him as anything other than friendly, what he had found was shocking.

 

He knew where Diana stayed when she was in Metropolis, some high class hotel that he himself would have stayed in. She was leaving in a few days, heading back to London where she was currently working in a museum. He was bringing an expensive bottle of red that he knew Diana had complimented the last time the league had met at his manor and he was hoping it was ease her acceptance of his apology.

 

Using just a bit of his charm, he was able to easily get her room number out of the receptionist and was swiftly on his way up to her room, completely missing the slightly pitying look the receptionist sent his back.

 

Three swift knocks on the hotel room door. No answer. Bruce frowned. She had told the league that she was staying in tonight unless absolutely necessary, catching up on work. Bruce knocked again. He heard the rustling of sheets and was hoping that he hadn’t awoken her or disturbed her. And then he heard giggling? Two people giggling? Did Diana have a friend visiting?

 

Finally, Diana came to the door, normally impeccable lipstick smeared and her earlier shirt hastily thrown on, wrinkled. In fact, she was still pulling it down as she answered the door.

 

Diana’s giggles stopped the moment she answered the door. “You are not room service.”

 

“No.” Bruce gave her a weak smile, “but I did bring you wine. I was hoping to apologize for my presumptuous behavior and—“

 

Bruce’s apology was cut off by a petite Latina woman walking out of the bedroom of the suite with a sheet wrapped around her. Both Bruce and Diana froze as the woman spoke, oblivious that she was no longer alone with Diana.

 

“Honestly, Di, did the Gods actually wear togas ever because I don’t see how walking around in a sheet could be practical—“

 

“Esperanza.” Diana’s strict tone stopped the woman in her tracks, causing her to look up. “We have company.”

 

Esperanza gulped, pulling the sheet tighter around her as she looked towards the door. And felt her stomach promptly plummet towards her stomach. “Mr. Wayne!”

 

“Miss Lopez.” Bruce gulped hard. “I was not aware that you knew Miss Prince.”

 

Cheeks flushing, Esperanza answered. “Ah, well, see, Mr. Wayne, we met at a museum and—“

 

Bruce held his hand up, not really needing the full story. The rapidly purpling bite mark on his secretary’s neck said it all. “I’ll leave you with this bottle of wine, Diana. I’m glad that you were finally able to… move on.”

 

Diana held his eye contact as she took the bottle from him. “It was not easy… But she… She’s a good person. And she makes me happy.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

With that, Bruce left, only hearing the slightest whisper as the door closed behind him.

 

“Come, Esperanza, we have a beautiful bottle of wine to drink and a bed to return to.”

 

Bruce gulped hard. Yes, he had been willing fully blind on that one.

 

And had been reminded on it the next day with a text from Lois, she and Diana having clearly talked.

 

_‘Seriously?’_ The redheaded journalist started with. _‘You didn’t see it?’_

 

Bruce growled and ignored the text.

 

Lois sent another one.

 

_‘Diana has a photo of them as her lock screen. They’ve been dating for three months.’_

 

Bruce went to turn his phone on silent when another message came through. He was dangerously close to telling Clark that his wife could not longer message him unless it was an emergency.

 

_‘And you call yourself the world’s greatest detective. Stumped by bisexuality.’_

 

Bruce sighed. The next League meeting was going to be a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped out of my head. It was like 15 minutes between beginning writing and posting so it's raw but ya know, it happens.


End file.
